


Otra opción

by BrujiPuh



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Jötunn Loki, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki hace lo que quiere, Odin's Bad Parenting, Odín es un idiota
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1609793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrujiPuh/pseuds/BrujiPuh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Surtur planea atacar Asgard y Odín pide a Loki que lo detenga a cambio de su libertad, este no lo cree pero lo hace.<br/>Todos en Muspelheim recordaran esa noche.</p><p>"Dejo caer la camisa que cubría su pecho y sus brazos, su piel brillando ante el fuego primordial parecía reclamar por ser acariciada, las líneas de linaje brillaban como la plata remarcando un cuerpo de belleza exquisita y hablando de realeza, seid y fuego corriendo por él. El deseo se apodero de Surtur, lo quiso para él, podía ver un consorte digno ante él.<br/>– Únete a mí, juntos dominaremos los nueve reinos.<br/>– No, yo sólo seré atado bajo mi propia elección y no me atare a ti Surtur el negro. Deseas tenerme, entonces baila conmigo esta noche, si me ganas podrás tener una parte de mí, pero si pierdes me veras marchar y no habrá guerra."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Otra opción

**Author's Note:**

> El resumen es malisimo y la historia no se de donde salio, en realidad yo estaba escribiendo otro capítulo de La pequeña estrella y surgió esto.

“El Padre de Todos menos de Loki” se repetía él por dentro, las voces en su cabeza parecían gritarlo a coro para atormentarlo en la celda en la que le habían vuelto a meter cuando este despertó del sueño de Odín. Él había reinado, por corto tiempo pero había reinado, hecho alianzas con otros reinos, incluso había hecho las paces y forjado una alianza con el que era realmente su reino, el mismo había ido hasta Jöntuheim con el cofre de los antiguos inviernos controlando el seid y el poder de este había ayudado a resurgir el reino que lo vio nacer.  Ahora todo su esfuerzo era pagado de aquella manera, encerrado en la misma celda que en el pasado, un prisionero al que no dejaban acercarse a nadie, todas las celdas a su alrededor estaban vacías, los guardias tenían prohibido acercarse, sólo le esperaba el olvido, nunca digno para ser el hijo de Odín.

– Vengo a ofrecerte un trato. – Dijo el Padre de Todos ante su celda.

Loki lo miró desde su cama. – ¿Debería estar interesado después de nuestro último trato?

– No tienes otra opción.

– Siempre hay otra opción.

Odín lo observó fríamente con su único ojo, y le explicó el último trato con la promesa de la libertad arrebatada y él negó con la cabeza, porque sabía que esa libertad y esa promesa eran tan falsas como todo lo demás.

– Bien, entonces Lady Sigyn tomara tu lugar.

Los ojos de Loki refulgieron por un momento rojos como la sangre, la rabia controlada que sentía no mostro más que eso al escuchar el nombre de su amiga, ella no merecía lo que Odín pedía, pero él sí, por algo nadie lo había querido jamás y no era más que una reliquia robada para ser usada hasta que ya no sirviera.

– Como desees mi rey, hare lo que me pedís y pagare el precio que no habéis mencionado y bien sé que conocéis. – Esta vez Odín tenía razón, sería libre.

A un movimiento de Odín la seguridad de la celda desapareció y Loki salió de ella no como el joven de piel nacarada y ojos como esmeraldas, no, salió con su piel azul marcada por las líneas que hablaban de su linaje con los ojos rojos como la sangre y el cabello negro como las alas del cuervo cayendo sobre sus hombros.

Heimdall vio a Loki cruzar el Bitfrost a su última batalla con la cabeza en alto y la dignidad de un rey, y sintió vergüenza por primera vez del rey al que seguía pues sabía el destino que esperaba al joven tras ser usado una vez más, pero no apartó la mirada de la batalla que se iba a librar para honrarlo en la memoria como merecía.

 Surtur iba a atacar Asgard esa noche, los mejores guerreros de Muspelheim esperaban  por que el portal que los llevaría hacía la batalla por la conquista se abriese para ellos, pero en su lugar el Bitfröst se abrió para dejar ante ellos a el jotnar más hermoso que jamás hubiesen visto, la piel azul parecía brillar a luz del fuego primordial. Pensaron que Jöntuheim mandaba un embajador para unirse a su batalla, mas la voz como la miel los saco del error.

– Surtur el negro señor de Muspelheim, mandar a vuestros hombres con sus mujeres, no habrá guerra esta noche ni mañana.

– Eso sólo lo decido yo jotnar, únete a mí o apártate de mi camino si no quieres conocer el fuego de Muspelheim. – Contestó el rey sin ser capaz de apartar la mirada de la piel azulada, de los ojos brillantes como el fuego que controlaba.

– Ese fuego ya corre por mis venas como la sangre. – Las palabras no amedrentaron al joven, que con el tiempo había aprendido a interpretar las líneas de su linaje descubriendo más de lo que se veía a simple vista.

Dejo caer la camisa que cubría su pecho y sus brazos, su piel brillando ante el fuego primordial parecía reclamar por ser acariciada, las líneas de linaje brillaban como la plata remarcando un cuerpo de belleza exquisita y hablando de realeza, seid y fuego corriendo por él. El deseo se apodero de Surtur, lo quiso para él, podía ver un consorte digno ante él.

– Únete a mí, juntos dominaremos los nueve reinos.

– No, yo sólo seré atado bajo mi propia elección y no me atare a ti Surtur el negro. Deseas tenerme, entonces baila conmigo esta noche, si me ganas podrás tener una parte de mí, pero si pierdes me veras marchar y no habrá guerra.

En respuesta Surtur desenvaino su espada, ordenó a sus hombres permanecer al margen, porque esa noche ganaría una reina para ellos, y sus hombres vitorearon a su rey pues todos habían quedados cautivados ante la belleza del jotnar y sus palabras que salían como la miel.

La pelea duro toda la noche, Surtur atacaba con destreza y su espada no dudaba en cortar la piel del ser que deseaba, cada vez que su espada era bloqueada por el puñal de este y podía sentir su aliento sobre su piel y oler su sudor, se embriagaba de deseo y no prestaba atención al seid que iba rodeándolos como la sangre del hechicero que caía en la tierra de fuego.

Loki sabía que si fuese Sigyn la que estuviese ahí, a pesar de su belleza e inteligencia y de ser la más leal de los nueve reinos, Surtur la habría usado y abandonado cuando se cansara de ella por la falta de emoción de un enfrentamiento, su amiga merecía mucho más que ser carnada y entretenimiento mientras los Aesir se preparaban para contestar a la batalla o forjaban una alianza en su sacrificio, así que le ofreció al rey lo que quería, le dio la belleza y la emoción de un reto que no podría lograr, porque él era Loki, hacía lo que quería, Odín estaba muy equivocado si creía que lo había doblegado.

Su sangre caía sobre la tierra porque él así lo quería, con cada gota de sangre derramada dejaba que el seid que controlaba se uniera a ella, estaba tejiendo su último hechizo, un hechizo que haría que todo Muspelheim hablase de esa noche y Surtur jamás pudiese olvidarle, que haría que el guardián del Bitfröst no apartase la mirada aunque el brillo del fuego le cegase.

Surtur logró lanzarlo al suelo, su cuerpo haciendo peso sobre él mientras la espada al cuello le bloqueaba cualquier movimiento, soltó un gruñido de deseo mientras sus dedos aferraban los cabellos negros.

– Os he ganado. – Le dijo con voz ronca de deseo al oído.

– No mi señor, – Una sonrisa en sus labios – yo os he ganado.

Tras esas palabras cantó al seid, su voz fue como la miel, como el sonido de la lluvia al caer,  su aliento acaricio el rostro de Surtur por última vez dejándole el recuerdo de algo que nunca podría tener. Los portales que conectaban los mundos brillaron como uno solo, no habría guerras hasta el Ragnarök, ningún ejército, ningún hombre podría cruzar a otro reino si era para dominarlo, porque Loki había conocido lo que era estar atado sin quererlo y no quería eso para nadie.

No hubo guerra esa noche, ni a la siguiente, Muspelheim estaba de luto por el jotnar sin nombre como si hubiesen perdido realmente a una reina, la lluvia cayó sobre la tierra del fuego, como las lágrimas por sus guerreros, el hermoso jotnar que desearon como su reina desapareció en el fuego primordial sin que el mismo Surtur pudiese soportar el calor de este, tuvo que apartarse para poder vivir, pero sus ojos no dejaron de mirar como el cuerpo ardía en una llama única y hermosa como ningún otro fuego, el sonido que hacía era como siguiese cantando su hechizo. El desconocido había tenido razón, había perdido desde el momento en que deseo tenerlo y no pudo hacerlo suyo, ni un nombre para llorarlo le había dejado, gruñó a los cielos y maldijo al Padre de Todo coreado por los suyos.

Heimdall se personó ante su rey, sin ocultar las lágrimas de su rostro. – Su deseo se ha cumplido. – Comunicó antes de marcharse a observar por un ataque que tardaría mucho en llegar.

Odín bajo la cabeza en su trono, en realidad él nunca quiso algo así, sólo la alianza de una unión, pero Loki había ganado creando su propia opción.


End file.
